Curse Breaker
by RazzDazz
Summary: It chilled him to visit his rival’s club. But he was here because one of the club host members had a powerful aura. An aura that was essential to his entire clan’s future survival in this world. NEKOZAWA x HARUHI


**A/N: Dear Readers, this is my first Nekozawa x Haruhi fanfic. I kind of made the story a little off from the usual Nekozawa we know and love. It's slightly OOC, different scenario, one shot with subjective ending. As always, thank you for reviewing and hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Umehito Nekozawa stood at a darkened corner of the third floor music room. He was covered from head to toe in a black hooded cape complete with black gloves. He looked exactly like a dark mage from the dark ages. It didn't bother him that the other students avoided him like the plague. He was more bothered about his visitation to his rival's club. It irked him that his rival's club was thriving. Even Kirimi, his little sister loved it there. His self-proclaimed club had only himself and his ever-faithful puppet Beelzenef.

He could imagine why Kirimi loved that place. It was pleasing, cheerful and relaxing. It was a rich kids playground. He couldn't imagine why he was here. Why? Why! Why not! He wouldn't give in to that amethyst eyed prince charming sweeping his beloved little sister away from him. He knew what kind of a person he was. That womanizer! He'd chase anyone cute, in all shapes, sizes and ages. It rankled him that his sweet dear sister calling that amethyst eyed sister stealer, "Onii-cama!"

And that maddening fellow would comply with a big, wide, goofy smile glazed with a tinge of merriment in his eyes. He could see why girls loved him. He complied their needs not wants. If you wanted something like those impish twins in all of their glorious mild over the mill 'incestuous' photos you would have to 'donate' to the cause. Donation, as the club's sly, onyx eyed treasurer would say 'merits to the continuation of a club in favour of the ladies and that the ladies favoured it.'

His sister needed someone she could rely and look up to. It came as a surprise to him and he would not openly admit it but he was deeply touched that his rival and his club mates helped to bridge the brother-sister bond in their oddball manner. He sighed, that was three years ago. It chilled him to visit this bright and cheery place. Again. This time it was his needs that needed to be fulfilled. He hadn't given up hope on his club. Neither was he giving in to their intentions to bring him out of darkness and into the light.

He was here because one of the club host members had a powerful aura. An aura that was essential to his entire clan's future survival in this world. He felt lightheaded even in this darkened corner in his rival's club. It was too colourful, too bright and too cheerful. It was killing him. If it weren't for the need to find the source of the aura he felt, he would have left this place for the sanctity of darkness of his own black magic club. He was perspiring and that made him restless.

Luckily there was a plush leather chair next to him and he quickly sat on it. He stared at the silver ring on his pinky. The white crystal embedded in it had turned completely black. He pinched the bridge of his aristocratic patrician nose. He was breathing heavily because the aura he felt overwhelmed him. It was like having sensitive teeth when eating something cold. The coldness would shoot straight to the brain with a ZING!! It was too much for him to contend with.

He dabbled in magic to find a cure because it was too frustrating to wait for something that wouldn't appear. The prophesised curse breaker, he thought was just a delusional fabrication of his forebears. With all his intensive and extensive researches, funding and potions producing efforts to find a cure to the curse yet the result remained the same. The curse was still there. It was futile and hopeless. He was at his wits end. Time and time again, the experts in the magic guild gave him the same answer.

It was a matter of time and patience on his part before the old gypsy woman's words about the curse breaker would come true. The Nekozawa clan was descended from the unfortunate Tokerev Dynasty. The Tokerev Dynasty was a dynasty cursed. Cursed by a century old gypsy woman because they destroyed her caravan and killed her only great grandson in the process of driving the gypsies away from their land.

"I curse The Tokerevs and their bloodlines to suffer and never again walk freely in daylight."

It was said that the skies darkened the instant she evoked the curse. Lightning struck a tree as though sealing a confirmed testament to the curse. The old gypsy woman stared at the Tokerev who was the ancestor to the Nekozawa clan, the one who actually tried to prevent the killing of her great grandson, who got stabbed and was mortally wounded by his cruel cousin. He was left to die but was saved by the gypsies.

The old woman said, "You value life, as such your descendents will survive only when a curse breaker with my blood is found." She rasped as she took out a solid silver ring with a small white crystal embedded in it. She gave it to him. "When the crystal turns black, then you've found the curse breaker." She cackled at his confusion and saw the query in his eyes but was uncertain where to begin. "The curse breaker knows what's to be done."

With that said, they disappeared right before his eyes and even before he could reply anything. The gypsies were never heard or seen again. Nekozawa balled his left hand into a tight fist. Then flexed it remembering that doing so wouldn't be good for the heart. It puts pressure on it making it work harder. In a longer term if he continued this habit, it would weaken his heart. He could possibly get a heart attack. The crystal was pitch black. His body was reacting strangely to the aura. He didn't feel uncomfortable like before.

It was as if a cool glow of pearly moonlight had embraced him. Calming his pounding heartbeat to beat steadily. Lifting the tightness in his chest and vanquishing the anguish he felt. Who in the name of Morganna was this person? He had to determine who amongst the host club members possessed this tremendous amount of aura. He noticed that his rival's club had become famous and popular for three years. Was it because of this person's potent yet latent positive aura? Why hadn't he felt it before?

How could he have missed it? Or was it that this person had clearly masked it? Maybe. Perhaps this person didn't even know of it. Then, a host club member with a slight built, effeminate looking gentleman passed him by. He was sure the others felt the atmosphere was normal. But, it was different for him. The stifling atmosphere around him changed to a cooling breeze. It must be his imagination because it went back to that stifling atmosphere.

Than, that particular host club member passed by him again with an empty tray in his hand. The atmosphere changed again to a cooling breeze. As soon as the effeminate looking host club member left the place, the atmosphere returned as before. All of a sudden, the same boy doubled his steps back. He stood in front of Nekozawa assessing him with warm brown eyes. He thought he would drown in their chocolaty gaze.

The fellow bent his body a little so that his face leveled with Nekozawa's. "Are you alright, Nekozawa-senpai?" He looked closer, "You look pale."

Nekozawa blinked and stared at Fujioka-kun. But here he was Haru-chan, the gentle host club member. He was stunned. He was speechless. All he did was gape at the effeminate boy in front of him. Haru-chan's warm brown eyes looked at him as if he was looking at his tormented soul. It seemed to him as if Haru-chan was absorbing all the anguish, anger and frustration of his cursed self out with his eyes. He felt awkward and strange in front of this boy.

He didn't know what the attraction was with this kid. But, the aura pull was strong. He couldn't breathe too well. His body tingled whenever he touched him with his eyes. He only touched him with his eyes! He didn't dare to think what would happen to him if the gentle looking boy were to touch him physically. He felt drained. Haru-chan waved a hand in front his eyes. They looked right through it. He immediately went to the lavatory and came back to Nekozawa's side with a cup of water.

He knelt knight-like, putting his fingers into the cup filled with water. He sprinkled on Nekozawa's face several times. There wasn't any response that he was out of his trance. He splashed the remaining water onto Nekozawa's face. It was ineffective. He shook Nekozawa's shoulders with all of his might that his puny body could manage. Still nothing. He even resorted to slapping, kicking and punching. It only made his hands and feet smart painfully. Nekozawa's situation hadn't changed for better.

Haru-chan had an idea. He would get a whistle from Hikaru and blow it loudly into Nekozawa's ear. If that didn't wake him up, then he would get the help of the twins. They would know what to do next. He stood up a little too quickly, spun clumsily and lost his balance. He had nothing to grab on and had no option but to grab Nekozawa's shoulders. The impact of their fall was a loud thud as their bodies slammed on the uncarpeted floor. Everyone looked at the two guys on the floor.

Tamaki stopped flirting, he turned as white as a ghost. Hani-senpai's fork flew from his chubby fingers. The bit of cake plunked on Mori-senpai's head. Mori was too shocked to notice it. His eyes and mouth formed a perfect O. Kyoya was eagerly calculating the profits the host club would be getting out of this unexpected turn of events on his computer. He was glad that he'd installed a few hidden cameras at strategic places. There was nothing private here when it came to the host club members doing their jobs.

The twins immediately left their customers to have a better view of the two intertwined guys. They were not disappointed. The girls gasped in scandalised excitement and squealed, "Forbidden romance." Haru-chan was beneath Nekozawa. The hood thrown backwards that revealed his golden silky hair and a face that rivaled Tamaki's. The girls screamed again. His clear blue eyes widened in shock at the compromising position they were in. Haru-chan's expressive brown eyes were just as wide, shocked.

To complicate things, their lips touched to a full-blown smack. Tamaki spun in protest, "Ahhh!! Nobody drowned. There's no need for mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Tamaki sprinted towards them and just as he was about to separate them, they all heard the crack of lightning and the cackling of an old woman.

"From this day forth, the Tokerev bloodlines shall be joyous in embracing sunlight." The eerie cackling of an old woman echoed and faded as clear skies ushered out the darker clouds. Sunlight beamed through the windows.

Nekozawa abruptly moved away from Haru-chan. The tingling sensation was making him giddy. Haru-chan was the curse breaker! He couldn't believe it. But, it was true. Haru-chan looked at ceiling waiting for the mysterious cackler to cackle. He sat up when he heard none and pursed his lips in uncertainty. As if he too was contemplating on the unwarranted event. Nekozawa didn't feel hot. He didn't feel as if he would melt. The sun shone on him exposing his appearance for all to see for the first time.

The girls screamed in glee and he felt really good. He felt renewed and alive! He took off the black cape and gloves. He stood with arms open to the heavens as he embraced the golden rays of the sun. He looked like Apollo and the girls shrieked in delight. Haru-chan slowly stood, he eyed Haru-chan, and felt his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. While he was on top of Haru-chan, he felt a difference in Haru-chan's physique. It wasn't perversion, but more of curiosity. Curves that shouldn't exist existed in Haru-chan.

When they were locked in that momentous embrace, his left hand accidentally brushed Haru-chan's chest. It wasn't flat. It appeared to be so if you'd bound your breasts tightly. Also, his knee that was in between Haru-chan's thighs unintentionally touched Haru-chan's genitalia. He didn't yelp, instead groaned with his eyes dilated. He could be imagining it. Than again, he couldn't be because they made physical contact. Haru-chan was a girl. He was dead sure of it.

"Thank you, Fujioka-kun." Nekozawa didn't want to call his saviour Haru-chan. It might suggest that he would see him as her. He didn't want to complicate matters for Haru-chan. He would rather let things flow in their intended course. If the stakes were in his favour, he would gladly take the lead as a gentleman would. He turned to meet his saviour, but like the old gypsy, Haru-chan had disappeared from the scene.


End file.
